Jackunzel: Chemical Reaction
by blupretzel
Summary: This is (at the moment) a Jackunzel Story, it may have some lemon/smut scenes down the road, but right now, there aren't any. (Enjoy!)


There, sitting not-so-happily on the huge blue sofa in his apartment lined with mismatched pillows, and a couple of throw covers on the end, was Jack Frost, my best friend since longer than I could remember. He had short(-ish) silvery white hair that was almost always a mess. He had deep, piercing blue eyes to match his odd hair color, and he was wearing a pair of ripped, worn out blue jeans, a pair of black converse, and...just like always, his favorite blue hoodie, which he practically treated like his own child. I guess it's because the thing used to belong to his dad. Other then that, I never really understood his obsession and overprotective attitude towards the old piece of cloth. Jack sat there in the living room of his apartment, with his three best friends. First, there was Hiccup, who had long, kind of shaggy medium-long brown hair, a pale, thin face lined in freckles, with a tiny scar beneath his lips, and green eyes that Jack was sure were exactly the color of boogers, but to Hiccup's girlfriend, Merida, they were the best thing about him, (right next to the hell of a jawline he had developed over the years.) and she would occasionally blabber on about how she could just stare into them for days on end.

Merida was the last one to join our little group. Hiccup, Jack and I were lucky enough to grow up living on the same street. We would come over to each other's houses after school and as we got older, we went from playing "defend the universe from evil stuff" to "let's just sit on the couch and make fun of teachers" Merida moved into town from Scotland in the 4th grade, and unfortunately, she didn't live on Brockley Way (great name for a street, I know. We totally didn't get laughed at for it.), but she did live in the neighborhood, so it was easy enough for her to join in. She had crazy, wild red hair, that, no matter what her mother ever tried to do with it, would always stick out in all directions. I say "her mother" because Merida really didn't give two cents about what she looked like, and that was part of the reason Hiccup liked her so much. She had pale skin, and almost three times as many freckles as Hiccup did, and kind of a weak chin. She and hiccup had both just thrown on whatever they could find that morning, since everything else at the apartment they shared was in the laundry. Finally, there's me. Rapunzel.

I guess if I had to describe myself, I would say I'm kind of plain. I have this blonde hair that I hadn't cut since I was a kid, so it was just barely past my knees. I usually put in a bun that would end up being about have the size of my head, or, if I was feeling up to it, I would braid it. I was wearing a purple t-shirt with my name and my elementary school's name on it. (Potter Grey Elementary) that I had gotten in 5th grade from the academic team. It only started to fit me in my senior year of highschool, because all of the shirts were about five or six times bigger than they needed to be. I was also wearing a pair of black shorts that came down right between my knees and my hips, and, like I always was at home or someone else's house, I was barefoot. (Oh! I almost forgot. You probably want to know what my face looks like…) I've never really considered myself to be...beautiful, but I think I'm pretty enough. I have tan skin, probably because I'm outside all the time, and I have a few freckles here and there. I have a button nose that points a little bit upwards, which always bothered me, because I thought it made me look like I was constantly making a pig face. I eventually realized it wasn't even as bad as I thought it was. I have hazel eyes, and I've always had really thin lips. (There, happy?)

"This is so stupid guys. Can we watch something else? Please?" Jack sighed as he stared at the mini flatscreen tv. He was obviously in a bad mood, for some reason I was unaware of. Hiccup looked at him with an annoyed glare.

"What are you talking about? You've gotta be like...the only person who doesn't like this show."

"Oh bullshit, Hiccup. Come on. Ohhh big surprise. Robin ISN'T his future wife, what a HUGE FUCKING surprise. Ted could never score a hot chick like her."

I cringed at his language, and picked the swear jar from the coffee table, and held it towards him. He sighed, pulled out some change from his pockets, and put 50 cents in the jar, but as he was fishing through his pockets, his phone fell out and dropped on the ground. No damage was done, but he was still aggravated.

"Fuck..." he mumbled. I nudged my elbow at him, as he put another 25 cents in. At the moment, there was roughly $120 in there.

We came up with the idea back when Jack and I first bought this apartment. He had trouble saving up for his side of the rent every month, because he was always spending his money on headphones, video games, and fancy, complicated equipment for his computer, like an hdmi cable, speakers, and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't know what were for. In our sophomore year of high school, he developed a horrible swearing problem, which he never really recovered from, so I pulled an empty peanut-butter jar out of the trash, cleaned it out, and explained my idea. We've been using that same jar ever since.

Hiccup and Jack kept arguing through the rest of the episode, which started to bother Merida and I, so we went out on the balcony, and we started small-talking. We could still hear the guys arguing in the background. ("Hiccup! No! Barney and Robin are a way better couple than Ted and Robin! Are you blind?!")

"Su…" she started in a thick Scottish accent, "How are things goin' with yee an' Jack?"

I kind of smiled and looked at her like she was being an idiot, because she was.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Ye knew...is anything like...goin on between tha two af ye? Has he..em...planted his flag in yer territory?

"What?..."

"As he fired his DNA rifle at yer target?"

"Oh my god...Merida. We aren't even dating. We've been over thi-"

"Did he cast a spell on ye with his wand?"

This went on for at least five minutes until she ran out of disturbing innuendos. She wasn't the only one who tried to convince us to date. My parents, for example, thought I was insane when I moved in with him. I can remember my mom telling me in her most concerned tone of voice

"_But you aren't even dating, you can't move in with him! That's completely inappropriate!" _

My dad was okay with it...at first, until he found out that Jack wasn't gay. I don't even know why he thought that in the first place.

"_Woah woah what? He's straight? You can't move in with a straight guy!" _I'm sure he was trying to say that I should wait until I'm married to move in with a guy at all, but I took the opportunity to tell him that I would be sure to move in with a lesbian next time.

The thing is...even though I denied it tooth and nail, I actually liked Jack...like...I like-liked him. Well, I did at times. My feeling were like an uncontrollable lightswitch that someone kept turning on and off. I started liking him all the way back when in the 2nd grade. We were drawing in art class, and I found myself wanting to draw Jack. I remember picking out the brightest blue colored pencil for his eyes. I told him to sit across at the table, so I could do a portrait of him. I think he thought it was weird at first, but he smiled and agreed. He even decided he wanted to draw me too. Sitting there across from him at the table, I remember the first time I felt that sinking feeling that people call "butterflies in the stomach." I eventually got over him in the 4th grade, when Merida and I became best friends. I had so much fun with her that I stopped thinking about boys altogether. The feelings came back and went away too many times to count, until my senior year of highschool, when I met Flynn Rider. There was just something about him...He had long brown hair, and he had facial hair (a goatee, to be specific)...one of my weaknesses, right next to being scrawny, and having thick eyebrows. See, the thing is:

Jack Frost:

**Facial hair?**: Absolutely not. He can't even grow a single chest hair. (That's okay though, because chest hair is gross.)

**Lady-boner Eyebrows?: **Double yes (a yes for each brow)

**Ridiculously skinny?**: Of course.

Flynn Rider:

**Facial hair?**: yes,

**Eyebrows worthy of an intense lady boner?**: yes,

**Ridiculously skinny?**: nope, not really

I suppose everyone has their flaws. It wasn't just his killer eyebrows, and his perfect facial hair, though. His personality was pretty great too. Like, Jack, he was kind of full of himself, but in a strangely charming way. He was also always there for me when I was upset, he could cook, (not really a personality trait, but hey. Who cares?) and on top of all that, he was just... so sweet. but only around me, which made it even more special. Still, there was something missing. I loved him, I really did. There was just something keeping me from feeling the kind of love they talk about in fairy tales, where there isn't any doubt that this person is "the one." Maybe it's because he didn't wear a boring hoodie everyday, or because he had chest hair. Either way, he just wasn't Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

Rapunzel...what can I even begin to say about Rapunzel? She's not only my best friend, but she's also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has the prettiest hazel-green eyes, and this long blonde hair that makes her look like one of those special-edition Barbie dolls. Don't even get me started on what it looks like when she wears it down. That would take all fucking day. Yeah, I know it kind of makes me sound like a pansy...or maybe even a stalker, but I really don't care. I think I started liking her in the 6th grade...right when I discovered internet porn, and girls had just stopped being gross and started being the subjects of some confusing dreams of mine. In highschool, my feeling didn't go away. There were a couple girls who took interest in me here and there, (and who could blame them, I mean, come on) but the only person really cared about was Rapunzel. I never worked up the courage to ask her out, though, and by the time we moved in together in our freshman year of college, she had started dating Flynn Rider. I can describe Flynn in just one word: concieded. He was always talking about what HE did that day, or how HE was getting annoyed by all the girls that liked him, or about how beautiful he thought HE was. For some reason, Rapunzel just didn't see it. So, today, shortly after me and Hiccup started arguing about this show on t.v., Merida and Rapunzel went outside. To understand this part, you have to know that Hiccup is the only person who knows how I feel about Rapunzel, and that, because the glass sliding doors were super thin, and because Rapunzel had hearing that was so good, it was kind of scary, we had to use code words when talking about her.

(Robin=Rapunzel  
>Ted=Flynn<p>

Barney=Me

Marshall=Hiccup

Lily=Merida)

"How can you even begin to try and tell me that Rap-I mean um...Robin is happy with him? Ted is so full of himself, he never even talks about her, just himself."

"That's not true! The only reason you think that is because you're obsessed with Robin."

"You mean '_Barney' _is obsessed with her."

"Yeah, whatever. BARNEY needs to move on. He and Robin clearly aren't meant to be together." he laughed a little "Don't worry, man. I'm sure one day, you'll be as happy as Marshall and Lily are."

"Hiccup! No! Barney and Robin are a way better couple than Ted and Robin! Are you blind?!"

"If they're such a great couple, then why don't they end up together?"

"Because...

you know what? Shut up. Besides, the writers obviously didn't account for all the things that hinted Ted and Robin weren't ever going to work."

"How do you know so much about this show? I thought you hated it."

"I...um...It was on t.v. There was nothing on. "

"We don't even get that channel. We're watching it on Teevoo." Teevoo was a video streaming service that we watched most of our shows on.

"You know what? Shut the fuck up." He handed me the swear jar, and I put a dollar in. I knew that it was a good idea and all, but I still hated that thing.

"Whatever. You do realize that _How I Met Your Mother _is not a direct parallel to your life, right?"

"You never know."

"That would mean that you and Flynn would be really close friends, and on top of that, you would be the annoying one in the group that just barged in out of nowhere."

"Yeah, you're right. That would be Merida." I swear he was about to kill me when suddenly, Rapunzel and Merida came back in. For some reason, Merida was going on and on about weird words for a penis, like "yogurt slinger", and "sonic screwdriver" and I'm pretty sure she was writing them down."

"WEET! AYE CAME UP WITH ANOTHER ONE!" Rapunzel didn't say a word, she Sat down on the couch, right next to me. I looking at her with a smirk.

"Do you wanna tell me what the psycho carrot-chick is talking about?"

"No. Not really. By the way, I heard you talking about that show that you called 'so stupid' and it sounds like you have some pretty strong opinions." I freaked out. I didn't know if she had decoded our conversation, or if she was just trying making fun of me, like she occasionally did.

"Oh um…yeah I guess I do. I mean, the show is so stupid that I just had to point out it's flaws."

"So one of it's main flaws is that two of the characters don't end up together. Geez, for a show you claim to hate, you're totally fanboying over it." I started to feel like she really was just talking about the show, and that she wasn't hinting at something else.

"It's just that Ted doesn't seem to go together with Robin as well as Barney does."

"You're just angry because you can relate to Barney. You both have commitment issues, you try to coin your own catchphrases, you're way too close to your mom...I could go on all day."

"Whatever." I melted into my seat, realizing that I actually thought it was kind of cute when she corrected me. Unfortunately, this smartass was taken. Hiccup stood up, and took Merida's hand.

"I think it's time for us to go." He patted me on the head like a little puppy who needed comfort, and then they both left. Rapunzel looked at me nervously, before blurting out:

"I broke up with Flynn." I was trying so hard not to smile with relief and joy. Honestly, in that moment, I kind of wanted to rip her clothes off and show her exactly how I felt, but, sadly, things don't work that way. I had to be a gentlemen.

"Oh...I'm sorry, what happened?"

"He had been flirting with other girls, and I got sick of it, so I dumped him last week."

"Oh, Punz, I'm so sorr-Wait. Hold up. This happened a week ago? Why didn't you tell me?" She started twirling the strand of hair that fell out of her messy bun.

"I guess I just didn't want you to worry about me. I mean..you've been so busy with studying for-"

"You're Robin." I couldn't hold it back. Something just took over. I knew had just made a huge ass of myself. She stopped twirling her hair.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I guess I am kind of like Robin, huh?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Wait-"  
>"Good Night, Jack."<p>

"No...You're..._my_ Robin. I wasn't talking about the show. I was talking about you." She let out a confused laugh.

"What?..."

"Holy fuck...you can be really stupid sometimes. Punz...I've been in love with you since we were kids and..." My face turned red, and I put my hands on my face to hopefully cover up how much of an idiot I was.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Jack, the boy I had liked on and off since I was 9, just told me had feelings for me, and at the same time, he called me stupid. I didn't know what to say, so, of course, I started to reach for the swear jar, but I stopped when he saw what I was doing. I guess he must have thought that I wasn't focusing on the situation at hand here.

"What? Aren't you going to pick it up?"

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, and that I loved that he couldn't grow chest hair, but for some reason all that came out was:

"To hell with that stupid fucking swear jar." He looked at me, shocked. I couldn't blame him though. I had never cussed before in my life.

"Woah. Since when do you-" I interrupted him mid-sentence, putting my lips on his, surprising not just him, but also myself.

**Jack's POV**

I was shocked at her choice of words.

"Woah. Since when do you-" then she did the craziest thing. The thing I had been waiting for since 6th grade. She kissed me. Still in shock mode, I was hesitant to react, but I quickly started melting into her kiss, shifting my hands out of my pockets and onto the sides of her face. For such a shy girl, she was an amazing kisser. I had kissed other girls before, [believe me, I've kissed plenty (; ] but none of them compared to her. It felt like my lips just...belonged with hers. She broke away from the kiss and climbed on to my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She surprised me yet again when she started to slide her tongue in. I granted its entrance, and we started kissing more passionately. She broke away from my lips to pull off my hoodie. Normally, I would go nuts about someone touching that thing, because it held so much sentimental value, but this was an exception. I guess she realized the error of her action when she stopped

"I'm sorry, Jack, I shouldn't have-"

"Just shut up," I said with a smirk. She smiled, and finished taking off my hoodie, revealing the black t-shirt that I had on underneath, She was about to continue, but I stopped her, realizing what she was doing.

"Rapunzel...are you sure you want to do this?" She smiled, blushing furiously. She looked at me with those hypnotizing eyes of hers.

"I'm sure. Now just shut up." She giggled a little bit; she loved mocking me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, and now, finally, I knew how she felt about me.


End file.
